Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt
The Borderlands 2 Loot Hunt is a promotional in-game event to mark the release of Borderlands 2: Game of the Year Edition. Starting October 12 2013, Gearbox began a contest dubbed 'The Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt'. The contest, going on for four weeks, was comprised of three essential parts per week: The Target, The Bounty, and ''The Goal. ''The Target for the day featured a 100% drop rate of a Bounty, with which players would have to kill a certain number of a specified enemy to complete the Community Goal. When a player kills the Target, he/she is entered into the Weekly and Grand Prize entry (prizes listed below). The sponsors of the event and of the prizes: Falcon Northwest, Nvidia, BradyGames, Sony, and Turtle Beach. For more information, view this informative video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEYwhdAotg8 or go to the website: https://www.borderlands2loothunt.com/. Prizes Weekly Prize Listing, as provided by the Rules: *Sweepstakes Week 1 (Total Value: $6,425) **One (1) weekly winner of $5,000 **Five (5) runner up winners receiving PlayStation Vitas with Borderlands 2 voucher, and additional games and hardware (ARV: $285 per prize) *Sweepstakes Week 2 (Total Value: $16,500) **One (1) weekly winner of $10,000 **Twenty (20) runner up winners receiving Turtle Beach Head Sets with Borderlands 2 custom plates (ARV: $325 per prize) *Sweepstakes Week 3 (Total Value: $20,893) **One (1) weekly winner of $15,000 **One (1) runner up winner receiving an NVIDIA Shield, a Falcon Northwest Tiki PC and a wireless router (ARV: $4148) **Five (5) second runner up winners receiving GE Force GTX 660 Ti Graphics Card (ARV: $349 per prize) *Sweepstakes Week 4 (Total Value: $51,917.50) **One (1) weekly winner of $20,000 **Five (5) runner up winners receiving a Lifetime Steam Key for all 2K Titles, past to the future (ARV: $6263.50 per prize) **Twenty (20) second runner up winners receiving a Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Strategy Guide from Brady Games (ARV: $30 per prize) *Grand Prize Winner **One (1) Grand Prize winner receiving $50,000 Weeks *Week 1 (10/12/13 to 10/18/13), Host: Moxxi **10/12/13 - Kill Badass Marauders with Gwen's Head, dropped by Knuckle Dragger ***Increased Stability and Magazine Size for Dahl Pistols **10/13/13 - Kill Bullymong Slingers with the Hornet, dropped by Boom and Bewm ***Increased Explosion Radius and additional shot when zoomed for the Hornet (stacked on previous buff) **10/14/13 - Kill Badass Rakk with the Dog, dropped by Captain Flynt ***Increased Reload Speed and +1 to Magazine Size for Bandit Shotguns **10/15/13 - Kill GUN Loaders with the Emperor, dropped by Assassin Rouf ***Increased Damage and Magazine Size for the Emperor **10/16/13 - Kill Buzzards with Fremington's Edge, dropped by Wilhelm ***Increased Accuracy and Critical Bonus for Fremington's Edge **10/17/13 - Kill Badass Psychos with Longbow , dropped by Mister Boney Pants Guy (DLC) ***Increased Damage and Elemental Chance for the Longbow **10/18/13 - No target for kill, the Tinderbox (100% drop) and the Creamer (temporarily increased chance) dropped by Midge-Mong ***Increased Magazine Size for Bandit Pistols *Week 2 (10/19/13 to 10/25/13), Host: Captain Scarlett **10/19/13 - Kill Wormhole Threshers with Gub, dropped by Sinkhole . ***Increased damange and magazine size for the Gub . End of Week Goals At the end of each week, if the community gets enough kills, a special gun is awarded. These guns may have been previously un attainable unless you were in possession of DLC. So far, it is believed that there will be four end of week guns. They are listed below, as they are released to the public. *Week 1 (10/12/13 to 10/18/13) - Creamer *Week of 10/19/13 to 10/25/13 - Category:Marketing